The present invention relates in general to audio systems employing voltage limiting to prevent clipping distortion in an amplifier, and more specifically to an audio system having a power amplifier in a remote location from a main unit wherein the onset of clipping of the audio signal in the power amplifier is detected and causes a reduction in the audio signal in the main unit, in order to prevent further clipping. This application is related to copending application Serial Number (07/454,600) filed concurrently herewith, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.
High performance automotive audio systems typically employ a power amplifier located remote from the main audio unit in the dashboard, where it is not visible to the occupants of the automobile. A remotely located power amplifier saves space in the dashboard and reduces the amount of heat that would otherwise be generated in the main unit.
The copending application teaches a voltage limiting arrangement wherein power amplifier clipping in the remote power amplifier stage causes a reduction in the signal at the preamplifier in the main unit. Thus, clipping distortion is eliminated in the reproduced audio signal without the addition of other distortion that results when using separate limiters within each series amplifier stage.
In the copending application, a clip signal generated by a clip detector in the remote stage is transmitted to a gain control in the main unit using a dedicated control wire running between the remote stage and the main unit. The control wire is thus included in a wiring harness connecting the main unit and the remote stage. However, the addition of another wire in the harness may be a disadvantage where wiring costs, harness size, and complexity are a concern.